Review:4842 Hogwarts Castle/Prisinorzero
This is the first Hogwarts in 3 years and in the first harry Potter wave of 2010/2011 The build There's three instruction booklets although there's 4 buildings. Each building took me approximately half an hour to complete and wasn't especially difficult. The minifigures It has 11 minifigs (if you count the knight) and 2 never before seen minifigures and 5 exclusive figs. It has a newly designed Voldemort who has a wicked grin and bloodshot eyes and a new Snape who looks less like a zombie and more like a human. It also includes two newly designed dementors which you can only get in the new Hogwarts sets so are quite rare. The Astronomy Tower This is the first tower that you build and has three floors. The first floor is the room of requirement with a vanishing cabinet (the other one is included in 10217 Diagon Alley) which is good. The next floor is the restricted section of the library with three books, it can be "locked" with handcuffs but they very rarely stay on. The top floor is the roof of the tower, which is open aired, it is the Astronomy class (the astronomy balcony's in 4867 Hogwarts) with a telescope which is a great minibuild. The Common Rooms The next tower contains four floors including the Gryffindor and Slytherin common room. The first floor is the Slytherin common room which includes a table, two swivel chairs, two snakes and a copy of The Quibbler. The second floor has a rotating knight which can be turned around to reveal Tom Riddles diary in a secret compartment. The next floors the Gryffindor common room (the Gryffindor dormitory is included in 4867 Hogwarts) with a fire place which contains a tile with a Sirius Black picture on as if he is using the floo Powder network. The fourth and final floor is the owlery which is inside the turret (the three small towers on the side represent the headmasters tower). The Great Hall This is the centre piece and if I say a much better LEGO adaptation of the great hall (mainly as this ones actually LEGO and not cardboard). It has two house tables each one under its house banner. It also has a podium for the headmaster to stand behind and two other staff chairs next to it. There is also a little stained glass like window which is cool, the roof can also flip up but I wouldn't advise it as it comes off. Dumbledore's Office The final tower has three floors which are all based on Dumbledore's office. The bottom floor is the trophy room with James Potter's seeker trophy, it also has a spiral staircase which folds up to the second floor. The second floor is the main part of the two story headmasters office, this contains two shelves with various potions. In the centre there's a table with a crystal ball on and behind is a throne like chair for the head master. Above this is a turret that houses the sorting hat and Godric Gryffindor's sword. ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews Category:Harry Potter Reviews